doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Natalia Rosminati
) |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} right|thumb thumb|230px|right|Natalia Rosminati en [[Palmera Record doblando a Jennifer Aniston en el film El caza recompensas. En la voz de Gerard Butler: Adrián Wowczuk.]] Natalia Rosminati es una actriz y locutora argentina. Ha realizado doblaje al español neutro desde 2001, dando también cursos de doblaje y castellano neutro. Como locutora realiza comerciales para radio y televisión, siendo voz representativa en varios comerciales de marcas como Pampers, Head & Shoulders, Lórea'l, Pond's, Bimbo, Knorr, Drive, Coca-Cola, entre otros, también ha sido voz institucional para los canales Nickelodeon y MTV. Filmografía Anime *Arjuna - Sayuri *Sonic X (doblaje argentino) - Chris *Ninja Hattori - Kenichi y Yumeko *Geneshaft - Tiki Musicanova *YAT - Kanea Marigold/ Divina Maritela Marinera Series Animadas *Domo - Jii-chan *Los Algos - Fania *Charlie y Lola (doblaje argentino) - Marv *Pecezuelos - Doris Puerta Suelos (un ep.) *Pucca - Kua *The Boondocks - Huey Freeman (Cap. 1 y 3) *Equipo Umizoomi - Milli *Sit Down, Shut Up - Miracle Crone *El payaso Plim Plim: Un héroe del corazón - Plim Plim y Nesho ( Version Final ) *Como hermanos - Hortensia *Doctora Juguetes - Dottie "Doc" McStuffins *De cuento en cuento - Tati, Juan, voces adicionales *Zapa Zapa - Mamá, Roxi *Preguntále a Lara - Lara *Los cuentos de Tinga Tinga - Suricata Henry Monstruito- Mamá Cocorico- Voces Adicionales Películas Neve Campbell *An Amish Murder (2013) -''' Kate Burckholder''' * Scream 4 (redoblaje)(2011) - Sidney Prescott *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Chloe Richards *Scream 3 (redoblaje) (2000)- Sidney Prescott *Scream 2 (redoblaje) (1997) - Sidney Prescott *Scream (redoblaje) 1996) - Sidney Prescott Cameron Diaz * What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012) - Jules * Malas enseñanzas (2011) - Elizabeth Halsey Alyson Michalka * Peligrosa compañia (2011) - Tracy Morgan * Se dice de mi.. (2010)- Rhiannon Jennifer Aniston * El caza recompensas (The Bounty Hunter) (2010) - Nicole Hurley * The Switch (Loco por ella) (2010) - Karen Larsson Maggie Grace * Venganza letal (2010) - Lily * Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía (2009) - Alicia Dina Meyer *Peligrosa tentación (2008) - Sara *Mentiras en la red (2008) - Beth Wyatt Anne Hathaway *Passangers (2008) - Claire Summers *El casamiento de Raquel (2008) - Kym Eliza Dushku * El asesino del alfabeto (2008) - Megan Paige * Sex & Breakfast (2007) - Renee Meg Ryan *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - Martha Durand *The Doors (1991) (redoblaje) - Pamela Courson Danica McKellar *Mamá detective I - Maddie Monroe *Mamá detective II - Maddie Monroe ''' * '''Otros papeles: *La enfermera - Danni Rogers (Katrina Bowden) *Juegos del pasado - Sasha (Sianoa Smit-McPhee) *Francotirador: Recargado - Tnte. Ellen Abramowitz (Annabel Wright) *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces Adicionales *The Call - Rachel (Justina Machado) *Besouro - Dinorá (Jéssica Barbosa) *The East - Sarah (Brit Marling) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Alfred *En busca de un sueño - Kim Moriarity (Leven Rambin) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Voces adicionales *Su primera vez - Becca (Savannah Welch) *Una nueva oportunidad - Chiles Stanton (Leighton Meester) *Lo imposible - Lucas '''(Tom Holland) *About Last Night... - '''Debbie (Demi Moore) *A Good Woman - Meg Windermere (Scarlett Johansson) *La secretaria - Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal) *Penelope (doblaje argentino) - Annie (Reese Witherspoon) *La laguna azul (redoblaje) - Emily (Brooke Shields) *Drácula (redoblaje) - Mina (Winona Ryder) *Un asesino en la escuela - Srta. Macintire (Janina Anderson) *Los 3 -''' Camila (Juliana Schalch) *Asesinato en la frontera - '''Abbey Morgan (Brooke Burns) *Depredadores (doblaje argentino) - Isabelle '''(Alice Braga) *Laberinto (redoblaje 2009) - '''Sarah Williams (Jennifer Connelly) *Mozart and the Whale - Isabelle *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Meryl Morgan (Sarah Jessica Parker) *Pixelada perfecta - Samantha *Diario de una adolescente - Lindsey *Noches de encanto - Natalie (Dianna Agron) / Marla (Wendy Benson-Landes) *12 horas -''' Tanya Muslin (Amy Lawhorn) *El poeta - 'Rachel '(Nina Dobrev) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres - '''Erika Berger (Lena Endre) *Tierra de zombies - Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) *Sorority Row - Claire Wen (Jamie Chung) *Cómo perder a tus amigos - Alison Olsen (Kirsten Dunst) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) *Rubia y explosiva - Haley (Rachael Leigh Cook) *Chloe - Julie (Mishu Vellani) *The Jensen Proyect - Giny (Mylène Dinh-Robic) *Last Legion - Romulo '''(Thomas Sangster) *Diamond Dogs - '''Anika (Nan Yu) *Micmacs à tire-larigot - Mujer Plástica (Julie Ferrier) *Bright Star - Fanny Brawne (Abbie Cornish) *Center Stage - Jody Sawyer (Amanda Schull) *Resurrection Mary - Mary (Pamela Noble) *Taking a Chance on Love - Christine (Katie Boland) *Crimes of the Past - Josephine Sparrow (Elisabeth Röhm) *Catacumbas - Victoria (Shannyn Sossamon) *Bugg off - Tyler (Andrew Fugate) *La última estación - Sasha Tolstoy (Anne-Marie Duff) *Ballet Shoes - Pauline (Emma Watson) *A Perfect Gateway - Gina (Kiele Sanchez) *Kramer vs. Kramer (redoblaje) - Billy Kramer (Justin Henry) *El último gran mago - Benji McGarvie (Saorise Ronan) *Saawariya - Sakina (Sonam Kapoor) *Sex and Lies in Sincity - Sandy Murphy (Mena Suvari) *Mariken - Mariken (Laurien Van den Broeck) *Personal Sergeant - Jenny Manetta (Celine Marget) *Diario de una mujer negra enfadada - Brenda (Lisa Marcos) *High School Musical China - Yang Yang (Gu Xuan) *Temporada de brujas - La Chica (Claire Foy ) (doblaje LAPTV) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Megan Harper *El juego del miedo VII - Voces adicionales / Simone (Tanedra Howard) *Josie y las melódicas - Alexandra Cabot (Missi Pyle) *The Moth Diaries - Rebecca (Sarah Bolger) *High School Musical 2 - Voces adicionales *Crank 2: Alto Volataje - Psicóloga Películas Animadas Elle Deets *La princesa encantada: Una navidad mágica - Princesa Odette *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Princesa Odette Otros papeles: *Ponyo - Kumiko *Colorin Colorado - Cenicienta *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Towa Sasakura *El patito feo y yo - Daphne *Gnomos y trolls - Junior *[[El deseo de Anabelle|El deseo''' de Anabelle]] - Anabelle''' *Garfield: Fuerza de mascotas '- Arlene' *Gaturro '- Gatalina' *Metegol - Matías Películas de Anime *Pokémon: Jirachi y los Deseos - Diane *El secreto de la sirenita - Kumiko Series de TV Jennette McCurdy *Pinky Turzo en True Jackson *Devon en Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner Samantha Boscarino *C.J./Cindy Johnson en Las aventuras de Bucket y Skinner *Molly Garfunkel en How to Rock Otros: *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Abby Sampson (Rachael Taylor) *Once Upon a Time - Kathryn Nolan / Princesa Abigail *State of Georgia - Georgia Chamberlain (Raven-Symoné) *Power Rangers Dino Trueno - Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger Two Yellow / Yellow Turbo Ranger) (Archivo) (Epi 4 Legado de Poder) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Sidney (S.P.D. Ranger Rosa) *The Listener - Charlie Marks (Lisa Marcos) *Celular (On s'appelle) - Aude *Adolescente por naturaleza - Margaret Browning-Levesque *Los Tudor - Anna Bolena / Catalina Howard *Monster Warriors - Tabby *Ugly Betty - Gina Gambarro (Ava Gaudet) *The Troop - Eris Fairy (Victoria Justice) *Cyberchase - Bianca *Justified - Ava *Breaking Bad - Marie Schrader (Betsy Brandt) *Vanidad y Embarazo - Louise Redknapp *The Killing - Detective Sarah Linden *Necessary Roughness - Dani Santino *El último macho - Mandy *Jessie - Christina Ross *My almost famous family - Aretha *Hatfield y McCoy - Levicy Hatfields *Almas perdidas - Profesora / Amy Fields / Donna Ellis / Jackie Boyd / Voces adicionales *Rescátame - Janet Gavin *Drop Dead Diva - Kim Kaswell *The Client List - Lacey *XIII: La serie - Lauren Jones (Aisha Tyler) *No Ordinary Family - Amanda Grayson (Amy Acker) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sante Kimes (joven) / Voces adicionales *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales Series Reality *Clean Sweep - Tava Simley *While You Were Out - Anna Bocci *Trading Spaces - Paige Davis *10 años menos '- Sonia Kruger' *Vacation Challenge - Erica Sheaffer *Historia de un bebé - Narradora *Desafiando el color - Jane Lockhart *¡No te lo pongas! - Carmindy *Overhaulin - Sherry *Operación rescate - Voces Adicionales *Look for Less - Rebecca Taylor Videojuegos *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Niadra Obras teatrales *Los padrinos mágicos en vivo (show latinoamericano) - Timmy, Wanda, Sra. Turner, Vicky y AJ (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Los caballeros son fuertes y valientes - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Backyardigans Live! Escape de la Aldea Mágica - Tyrone y Austin (voces cantantes) *Yo Gabba Gabba - Foofa *Doki y sus amigos - Anabella *Cartoonival - Mac (de la Mansión Foster) *Lazy Town - Señora Bessie (versión Puerto Rico) *Ben 10 - Voces adicionales Filmografía como actriz original Enlaces externos *Sitio Web *Natalia Rosminati en YouTube *Perfil en Linkedin Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos